Car, Rain, Fire, Danger
by LizArianaJadeCat
Summary: They stopped at a gas station. They met a clown. They never imagined this would happen to them.
1. Chapter 1

_So this was a story request from SuperXSeddieXShipper, and I thought it was an amazing idea :D_

_I hope this is a good start! If anything needs changed, let me know!_

_And if anyone else has any story/oneshot requests, don't hesitate to PM me your ideas!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"Help me!" Tori asked, looking at Jade from across the car as she forced the crowbar into the broken roof of the convertible. Jade sighed and rolled her eyes, figuring that the sooner she helped, the sooner they could get out of there. She grabbed the roof and helped to pull it with Cat while Tori pushed it with the crowbar. A few moments later, the crowbar gave way, and the roof popped up from it's position.<p>

"Okay! Okay it's loose. Now lets pull up that top," Tori called, throwing the crowbar down onto the concrete as the car roof became loose. Cat and Jade grabbed hold of the folded roof and all three girls used their strength to pull the top over the car. But when they did, the roof wasn't actually a roof... it was just a frame. Jade and Tori stared at it incredulously as Cat began to giggle into her sweater sleeve.

Jade looked down at the short redhead, "What?" she asked, confused as to why she was laughing.

"Our car is topless," Cat giggled, looking up at Jade, who rolled her eyes and sighed.

Tori shook her head, "Y'know, lets just go back to LA," she decided, moving to get into the 'topless' car.

"Yes," Jade agreed, almost relieved at the fact that she didn't have to continue driving all the way to San Diego just to visit some dead actress's house. This was not how she wanted to spend her night, she would rather be at home, shopping online for some new scissors - her ideal night. It was either that or locking herself in the bathroom for hours and scaring her little brother. She didn't have much to do now that she and Beck well... ended.

Cat, on the other hand, looked heartbroken, "No!" she cried, "You guys promised we could go to Mona Patterson's house so I could light a candle and leave it by her front door!"

Tori sighed, "But Cat-"

"Please," the redhead whimpered, tears beginning to form in her eyes. This had really meant a lot to her. Mona Patterson was her favourite actress, and all she wanted was to just leave a candle outside her house to show her respect, that's all.

"Come on, it's already late and we need to get back to LA so we can finish our science project-" she ranted, wanting nothing more than to just go home as soon as possible.

"Tori... Tori..." Jade cut her off, looking behind her with a terrified look on her face, Cat's face matching.

Tori frowned, "What?" she asked, confused as she turned around to look behind her, and then screamed.

Standing behind her was a man dressed as a clown. Normally, clowns didn't scare her, but this one... seemed different. First of all, his clothes were completely dirty and looked as if they had never been washed before. And second, the clown face-paint had begun to drip down his face and smudged everywhere. Definitely not a normal clown.

Cat whimpered and moved closer to Jade, searching for her hand. Jade took her hand and held it tightly, something she had always done since they were little; whenever Cat got scared, Jade would take one of her hands and just hold it to calm her down. It worked slightly at that moment, but it wasn't as effective when there was a terrifying clown standing in front of them.

The clown stared at Tori, his eyes wide, "Can I have a ride to... your house," he said in a gravelly voice, never once blinking as he spoke.

Tori's heart began to pound in her chest, "Umm... no..." she hesitated, stepping backwards as the clown's eyes narrowed at her, "No, we're driving our friend to San Diego," she told him, trying to smile politely. Jade and Cat watched, their hearts racing. Jade cussed inwardly, _you never tell some creepy clown where you're going. Never!_

The clown smirked, "How about I take you girls to San Diego," he rasped, looking over Tori's shoulder to the other two girls. Tori backed away again, moving slowly to get inside the car. As she clicked open the door, she heard a click and looked up as Cat gasped from behind her. The clown was holding a gun, pointing it right at her.

"Come with me," he sneered, showing his yellow teeth. Tori's heart pounded loudly in her chest as she looked at the gun, staying still. The clown growled and clicked the safety off on the gun, pointing it right at her head, "Come. With. Me," he sneered again. This time, Tori wasn't given a chance as he grabbed her arm tightly, bruising her skin, before turning to Cat and Jade who were clinging to each other, "You too girls," he smirked.

"Where are you taking us?" Cat asked naively. Jade groaned under her breath.

The clown tilted his head at them, "Never you mind, cupcake. Just come here," he said. Tori nodded and put her hand out, knowing that they shouldn't fight him; he had a gun and all they had was a bag of fake feet. Cat squeaked and ran to Tori, taking her hand and holding onto it tightly, but it didn't have the same effect as it did when Jade held her hand. But Jade stood where she was, defiant.

"Jadey..." Cat whispered, looking at her fearfully, silently begging her to just comply.

Jade just stared the clown right in his eyes. He stared back, "Come here," he said sternly.

Jade continued to stare, "You don't scare me," she said defiantly. Tori cursed under her breath, knowing this was about to get real bad, real fast.

The clown dropped Tori's arm but kept the gun pointed at her head as he walked towards Jade. He stuck his face right in front of hers, and Jade almost gagged at the smell of alcohol radiating from him. He reached up and stroked her cheek, "My my, there's always one. I may be dressed as a clown, but that sure as hell doesn't mean i'm not stronger than you," he whispered, and as if to prove his point, he grabbed a fistful of Jade's hair and yanked it roughly. Jade gasped in pain and reached up, trying to beat his hands clown chuckled, "Your resisting only makes it worse," he breathed in her face.

He turned back to Tori and Cat and walked towards them, still pointing the gun, "See that grey car over there?" he motioned to the one on the other side of the gas station. They nodded. "Get in," he ordered. They nodded again fearfully and backed towards it. The clown followed, dragging Jade by her hair.

They approached the car and Cat and Tori climbed in without a fight. Jade on the other hand, wouldn't give up fighting, "Let go of me!" she yelled. The clown growled and slammed her against the side of the car, making her yelp.

"Stop fighting," he growled in her face before throwing her into the back of the car. She landed across Tori's and Cat's laps and sat up quickly, rubbing her bruising cheek.

The three girls huddled together in the backseat as he climbed into the driver's seat and started the car. Cat sat in the middle and held Tori's and Jade's hand in her own. She watched silently as the clown started the car and began to pull out of the space. This was all her fault, she was the one who made Jade drive herself and Tori out here. She didn't mean for any of this to happen.

What would happen to them now?


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! My internet went down on Wednesday, so I have to go to the library if I want to use the internet, which means less frequent updates, sorry! I'll try and update every week if I can!

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

><p>They had been trapped in the car with the clown for what felt like hours. None of them had dared to speak up since they had been forced into the car, they just stayed silent, squashed together in the small backseat.<p>

Jade looked out of the window beside her, watching the darkness speed by as the clown dangerously sped along the quiet roads. The current surroundings were unfamiliar; a part of California that none of them had seen before. They weren't even sure if they were still in California. Jade sighed and rest her head against the cool glass, closing her eyes. On the other side of the car, Tori was doing the same, but had her eyes wide open, worry clearly evident in them.

In the middle, Cat was becoming anxious, and looked on the verge of a panic attack. Her knees were vigourously bouncing up and down, and her hazel eyes were wide and looking around anxiously.

"Where are we going?" she blurted out, her voice higher than usual. The sound of her voice made Tori and Jade spin their heads towards her.

The clown looked back at them in the rearview mirror, "Don't worry, cupcake. We're almost there," he told them before looking back to the road.

Cat sighed to herself and rest her head against Jade's shoulder, trying to calm down. Jade looked down at the smaller redhead and rest her head on top of hers, trying to comfort her as well as herself.

* * *

><p>Soon, they arrived at a small cabin in the middle of nowhere - literally. All they could see in the darkness were trees. Just trees everywhere. No sign of civilisation. This did not look good at all. The clown finally stopped the car just outside of the cabin and climbed out. The girls waited with baited breath, trying to figure out what was going to happen to them.<p>

The clown opened the door on the right hand side of the car and brought Tori out first, then Cat, and then finally Jade. He locked the car before dragging them up to the entrance to the cabin. There was one lone light on the porch, providing very poor lighting, so they couldn't see anything.

They were pushed into the cabin in front of the clown. There were no lights on inside either. It was a void of complete darkness. The clown entered the cabin behind them and closed the door, locking it before flicking on the lights.

The cabin was old, musty. Filled with wood and other old items. There was an old raggedy couch in the center of the room with a dusty stained blanket thrown hastily over the back. The floors were wooden, and covered by a tatty red rug that had mud all over it. There was a corridor leading from one side of the room, while the other had a small kitchen that looked like it had been used once.

"Come with me," the clown ordered, dragging them across the room and down the dim corridor. They reached the room at the end of the hallway and were pushed inside. It was a laundry room. The girls looked at each other, confused as to what was going on. Until the clown went over to another door and violently pushed them inside.

It was a small room. Very small. Tiny in fact. There was one mattress placed on the cold red floor beside the furthest wall. Across from it was a dingy toilet, sink, and mirror. But most importantly, in the middle of the floor, were three metal cuffs attatched to the floor. It didn't look good.

And then there were the walls. They were painted a duck egg blue, but written on them in thick black Sharpie were disturbing things.

"_Why are you doing this?" _

"_Please let me go"_

_"You suck"_

_"I'll do anything, just please let me go"_

The clown shoved them to the middle of the room and ordered them to sit on the floor. Once they were sitting. He kneeled down beside Cat and reached out towards her, taking her foot. Jade was immediately on alert, "Don't touch her!" she yelled.

The clown growled and turned to her, violently hitting her cheek. She cried out in pain, falling onto Tori who wrapped her arms around her.

"Don't talk to me like that, sweetheart," the clown said calmly.

He turned back to Cat who was cowered in fear. He jerked her foot towards him again, but this time he grabbed one of the metal cuffs and locked it around her foot, so tight it made her wince in pain. He then moved onto Tori and Jade and did the same until all three girls were securely cuffed to the floor.

"I'll be back later with food. Until then, have fun," he said as he stood up and left the room. The heavy door closed and they heard a key turn in the lock.

The room fell silent as the girls looked at each other, unsure what to do. Cat's eyes were the first to tear up, unable to cope with what was happening to them. Jade reached out for her and pulled her into her arms, letting the redhead cry on her shoulder. Tori reached over Jade and took Cat's small hand in her own, rubbing it softly.

"It'll be okay, Cat. We'll get out of here," she told her, trying to convince herself as well as Cat and Jade.

Jade nodded in agreement, but the uncertainty showed in her bright blue eyes. She was terrified inside, but she had to stay strong. She was Cat's rock, she always had been. She couldn't give up now, no matter how horrifying the situation was.

Cat brought her head back up and wiped her make-up stained face with the sleeves of her damp pink sweater. She sighed to herself and looked around the room at the writing on the walls. She gasped as one part caught her eye.

Tori and Jade followed her eyes and found what she was looking at.

In big block letters, clearly written by the clown or whoever he really was, was:

**1) How do you feel right now?**

**2) Is the food okay?**

**3) Have I hurt you?**

Tori could feel the bile creeping up her throat.

What a sick, sick man.


	3. Chapter 3

_New chapter!_

_In case anyone has happened to have picked up on it, this story will be based on the movie Cabin By The Lake, but don't watch it! I want everything to be a surprise to those who don't know the plotline ;)_

_Also, someone did point out that this does seem a bit unrealistic, but hey, it's fiction; anything can happen ;)_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"We have to find a way to get out of here," Tori said, for what felt like the millionth time since the clown left.<p>

Jade rolled her eyes, "We know," she snapped, becoming irritated from being stuck in such a small space.

Tori sighed, "I'm just saying!"

"Then lets hear a plan, Vega!"

"You guys!" Cat whimpered, watching them fight from her place in the corner, her knees tucked up against her chest.

Jade sighed and sat down beside her, wrapping her arms around her tightly, "Sorry" she whispered, knowing Cat hated it when she and Tori fought.

They sat in silence as the tension in the small room began to ebb away. Then Tori broke the silence with a gasp, causing the two other girls to look up at her.

"Our phones" was all she said.

Cat and Jade's eyes widened as they began to search for their phones. Tori retrieved hers first, a cry of triumph slipping through her lips as she pulled it from her pocket and unlocking it, hopeful.

But that hope was killed when she looked at her signal bar. None. Absolutely none. There wasn't even the option for an emergency call.

"No signal" she whimpered, staring at it with wide eyes.

"I left mine in the car" Cat said sadly, remembering placing her pink PearPhone on the backseat beside her.

Jade nodded, "Me too,"

Tori sighed, "My battery's almost dead," she said, looking at the battery bar and finding only half a bar left. She threw her phone onto the mattress and sat down beside it, sighing heavily in defeat.

Suddenly, the heavy door to the room swung open and revealed the clown. He was holding three small plates and only one bottle of water. He entered the room and placed them in the middle of the floor. Also tucked under his arm were three small bags, he chucked them onto the floor too.

"I'm going to need to wash your clothes. Please put them in these bags. You can't put clean clothes on a dirty body," was all he said before leaving the room again, locking the door behind him.

Tori, Jade and Cat all looked at each other, confused. Jade reached out and grabbed one of the bags and opened it. Inside was a thin silk robe.

Cat frowned in confusion, "Why did he give us robes?" she asked, reaching for another bag which held the same contents.

Tori shrugged, "I don't know, but I am _not_ taking my clothes off with the possibility of him watching us."

Jade nodded, "Me neither. No chance," she scoffed throwing the bag across the room. She reached out and pulled the three plates of food towards them, handing Cat and Tori theirs before examining her own.

There was a simple cheese sandwich with some salad on the side. And some chips tossed on the side too. Very appetizing... not. But it was all they had, so they had no choice but to eat it.

* * *

><p>A short while later, the clown came back into the room. He entered with a smirk on his face, but as he saw them, he frowned.<p>

"Why are you still wearing your clothes? I told you to change," he growled.

The girls stayed silent, refusing to look at him or talk to him. He sighed in anger, "Fine - you want to play it that way? Okay... You!" he yelled, pointing at one of them. They looked to find him pointing at Cat.

Cat whimpered and pointed at herself as if to confirm. The clown smirked and nodded, "Come with me," he sneered. Cat stayed frozen in her spot, too terrified to move. The clown growled and reached out, grabbing her small arm roughly, pulling her up.

Jade stood up immediately, "Hey! Don't you dare touch her!" she yelled, her light blue eyes filled with anger and protectiveness, "Take me instead," she challenged.

Cat squeaked as she looked up at Jade, begging her to stop. The clown released her arm before kneeling down and pulling a screwdriver from his pocket. He began to unscrew Jade's metal cuff from the floor. As soon as it was undone, he grabbed Jade's arm, and pulled her roughly out of the room, the heavy door slamming behind them.

Tori pulled Cat back down onto the floor and hugged her tightly, feeling her shaking from the drama. "Maybe we should change," she suggested, stroking Cat's hair. Cat nodded in agreement.

They quickly undressed to their underwear and pulled the silk robes over their bodies, stuffing their clothes into the small plastic bags and setting them in the middle of the floor.

"I hope Jade's okay," Cat whispered as she curled up in the corner. The silk robe was much too big for her, so it completely covered her lower body, acting like a blanket.

Tori nodded in agreement, unable to say anything in fear of crying.

They sat in silence, both getting lost in their own thoughts. They couldn't hear anything from outside of the room - perhaps that was a good thing? They could only hope.


	4. Chapter 4

New chapter!

Enjoy! :)

* * *

><p>An hour had passed, and Jade still hadn't returned. Cat especially was becoming increasingly more and more worried for her best friend. She wished Jade hadn't been so brave by going in her place. If anything awful happened to her, she would only blame herself.<p>

Tori was sitting next to Cat, also lost in her thoughts. She could only think about how this was her fault. She was the one who had made Jade pull into the gas station where the clown had been. If she just hadn't been so stubborn, they wouldn't be in this mess.

Cat sighed to herself and rest her head in her knees, "Tori?" she whimpered.

The girl in question looked over to the redhead, "Yeah?" she answered, her voice shaking.

"Do you think we'll get out of here?" Cat asked, turning her head towards the brunette.

Tori sighed softly and wrapped her arm around Cat, "Of course. When we don't turn up at school tomorrow, people will start talking. We'll be fine," she assured Cat, all while trying to reassure herself.

Cat sighed, "Do you think we'll get out of here... _alive?_" she rephrased.

Tori could only nod, fearing that if she spoke, she would only voice her worst fears, and she didn't want to scare Cat anymore than she already was.

Tori's phone had completely died about a half hour ago, so now there was pretty much no hope. But she wouldn't let her defeat show. She had to stay strong for Cat, especially right now since Jade wasn't there.

In an attempt to lighten the mood, Tori smiled, "Where do you think Fat Santa is right now?" she asked.

Cat managed a soft giggle despite their current situation, "Poor Fat Santa," she commented, thinking about the chubby little hamster that was their science project.

"Some lonely hobo probably took him," Tori joked, making Cat giggle softly again.

"At least he'll have a friend," she said.

Just as the atmosphere was beginning to lighten up, almost making them forget about the situation they were in, they were thrown back into reality when the heavy door slammed open and the clown entered.

He was dragging a completely soaked Jade, dressed in one of the white robes, who was gasping desperately for breath. He stood in front of them before grabbing Jade by her hair, yanking her face upwards, "Let this be your lesson," he sneered. He then roughly threw her to the floor before leaving the room once again.

"Jadey!" Cat gasped, tears gathering in her brown eyes as she looked at her best friend. She and Tori dragged Jade onto the mattress, trying to comfort her.

"Oh my God, Jade. What happened?" Tori cried, pushing Jade's wet hair from her face.

Jade shook her head, sitting up and coughing painfully as she gasped for breath. Tears fell down Cat's face as she watched Jade. Her hand cupped her mouth as it so often did when she was in shock.

Jade coughed and spluttered once more before resting her head back against the wall, her chest still heaving, "He tried to drown me," she gasped, trying to catch her breath.

Tori and Cat looked at each other, their eyes wide with terror. They had completely underestimated this man, they had no idea what he was capable of doing.

Cat's face crumpled as she fell into Jade, buring her face in her shoulder as she cried. Jade sniffed and wrapped her shaking arms around her best friend, "Shh, kitten. I'm fine," she whispered.

Cat's heart lifted as she heard her pet name that only Jade was allowed to call her - 'Kitten'. It was something they had agreed on when they were seven. They had decided to come up with nicknames that only the other person was allowed to call them. For Cat, it was 'Kitten'. For Jade, it was 'Jadey'. And they agreed to only use them in times of need, like when they were upset or scared.

This was definitely one of those moments.

Tori looked on with a sad smile as she watched the two interact. She had always known that Cat and Jade were close, but she had no idea that they were _this_ close. It was almost alien to see Jade act so compassionately towards someone else. But it was nice.

"Jade? What did he do?" Tori asked, hating to break up the sweet moment, but was desperate to know.

Jade closed her eyes, "He took me to the bathroom where the bath was already filled - God knows why. And then he made me kneel down and then shoved my head under the water. He told me it was a punishment," she recalled.

Cat whimpered into Jade's shoulder, her body filling with fear at Jade's recollection of her 'punishment'.

"He could've killed you," she whispered.

Jade rubbed Cat's back, "I know, but he didn't. I'm still here, don't worry," she whispered back, nuzzling Cat's soft hair.

"What do we do now?" Tori asked, biting her lip with worry.

Jade shrugged, "There's nothing we can do, we just have to wait and hope for the best," she sighed.

Tori nodded in agreement and yawned tiredly, "Maybe we should just get some sleep," she suggested. Cat and Jade nodded.

They maneuvered themselves so they could all fit onto the tiny mattress. Jade lay on the inside next to the wall, Cat was in the middle, and Tori was on the outside. There was no blanket, so they could only huddle together for warmth and protection.

Cat brought her hand up to her mouth and began to lightly suck on her thumb, a habit that only Jade and her family knew she did when she was scared. Jade noticed her doing this and smiled softly, "Don't worry, kitten. We'll get out of here soon, I promise," she whispered.

Cat could only nod sadly in response, hoping, praying, that Jade was right. She thought about the boys back home. Surely they would notice that they weren't there, and figure out that something was wrong... wouldn't they?


	5. Chapter 5

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Beck and Andre walked through the entrance to Hollywood Arts on Thursday morning. Their backpacks were hanging from their shoulders and they held their morning cups of coffee in their hands, ready to face the day ahead. They entered the main building of the school and headed across to their lockers to dump the things they didn't need.<p>

"Hey guys!" Robbie's voice called as he walked across the floor from his locker. Surprisingly, he was sans Rex this morning. Which was a rare occurance.

"Hey man,"

"What's up?"

The guys greeted him with smiles whilst throwing books into their lockers. Robbie didn't smile back, he looked worried.

"Have you guys seen Tori, Jade or Cat this morning?" Robbie asked, pulling his PearPhone from his pants and checking for any messages.

Andre and Beck shook their heads. "Nope, we just got here," Beck answered as he closed his locker and took a drink of his coffee.

"Why, haven't you?" Andre asked Robbie, also closing his locker and moving to lean backwards against it.

Robbie shook his head, "No, which is strange. They're usually here by now," he frowned, looking around the large hallway, hoping to catch a glimpse of one of the girls' faces.

Beck frowned and looked at his watch, noticing that the first bell was about to ring. Usually, the girls were standing by one of their lockers, "You're right. Have you tried calling them?"

Robbie nodded, "Yeah, no answer from any of them," he told them.

There was silence for a few moments as the boys thought hard about where the girls could be. But they couldn't think. The girls didn't tell them that they were going anywhere... did they?

Andre sighed and shook his head, "Okay, lets not bug out. Maybe they're just late," he suggested.

The guys sighed and nodded as the first bell rang, signalling the beginning of the school day.

Yeah, maybe they were just running late.

By the time lunch came around, neither of the guys had seen any of the girls. They were missing from all of their classes, and they hadn't texted or called at all.

"Okay, this is getting weird," Beck said as he sat down at the lunch table beside Andre and Robbie.

Andre nodded, "Yeah, way weird. You haven't heard from them either?"

Beck and Robbie shook their heads, both checking their phones for what felt like the millionth time that day. Still nothing.

Beck looked out across the Asphalt Cafe to the parking lot. His eyes scanned the cars before he sighed, "Jade's car isn't in the parking lot," he told them.

"Maybe they're just sick?" Robbie suggested, trying to stay optimistic.

Andre sighed, "I doubt they would all be sick at the same time."

They looked up as they saw Trina approaching their table. Her face was panicked, "Have you guys seen Tori?" she asked hopefully.

Andre, Beck and Robbie shook their heads simultaneously and her face fell, "She didn't come home last night," she said sadly.

Andre froze, "Wait... where did she go?"

Trina shrugged, "I can't remember, she told me but I wasn't listening properly," she said, the guilt evident in her voice.

"Jade and Cat are missing too," Beck informed her.

Trina's eyes saddened even more and her gaze fell to the ground.

Silece fell over the lunch table as they became lost in their thoughts again.

Where were the girls?

QWERTYUIOPLKJHGFDSAZXCVBNM

Many miles away, back in the cabin, the girls had woken up after a long night of restless sleep and nightmares of what had happened to them. Only to their dismay - it wasn't a nightmare. It was very real.

Tori, Jade and Cat were huddled together in one of the corners of the small room. The room wasn't heated, so keeping together was their only way to keep warm. It was also for comfort too - knowing they had each other.

The girls' heads spun around as the door to the room opened and the clown walked in. Only... he wasn't dressed as a clown anymore. He wore blue jeans and a simple green shirt. No clown make up or anything. He just looked like a regular guy, which in a way made him even more sinister.

He smiled at them, "Good morning girls, how are you?" he asked, making his way over to them and placing plates of food in the middle of the floor along with a new bottle of water.

The girls stayed silent, too terrified to speak or even move - well, Tori and Cat were. Jade on the other hand was only staying silent because she knew if she opened her mouth, it would only get her into trouble.

His eyes scanned over them for a few moments before he turned and left the room, locking the door behind him.

"What a freak," Jade hissed, her eyes dark with hatred as she glared at the door.

"Shh! He might hear you!" Tori cried, not wanting Jade to be 'punished' again.

Jade stood up, "I don't care! I don't care what he does to me!" she yelled. Looking around, she found the black marker pen that was lying beside the mattress. She grabbed it and threw the cap off before turning to the wall.

Slowly and furiously; she began to write in block capital letters. Her rage evident as she slammed the marker pen into the wall with each letter. Tori and Cat could only watch her, knowing that they couldn't calm her down in that moment.

A few moments later, Jade stepped back from the wall and threw the pen onto the floor. On the wall, in block capitals she had written:

**YOU DON'T SCARE ME.**

Her blue eyes scanned over the words and she smirked to herself. She wasn't some weakling that would just give up without a fight. Sure, he had attempted to drown her, but she was _Jade West_. And nothing scared Jade West.

Nothing.

OIUYTREWASDFGHJKLMNBVC

On the other side of the mirror, the clown... who was no longer a clown... watched with amused eyes as the dark haired girl wrote furiously on the wall.

_I don't scare you? Well then maybe I'll just have to try a little harder..._


	6. Chapter 6

_This isn't a proper chapter - it's just to give you guys some background on 'the clown'_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Stanley Caldwell had never really fit in anywhere.<p>

As a child, he had spent many days alone in his bedroom playing by himself. He never had any real friends. The other kids at school thought he was weird, and usually picked on him on a daily basis. His parents neglected him; never really paying any attention to him. His childhood was not something that he wanted to remember.

When he became a teen, nothing change. In high school, the other kids still picked on him. In every single class he was alone, sitting at the desk at the back of the class. He wasn't a good pupil either; never did homework, never showed up on time. He rarely spoke; and was sarcastic and rude if he did.

Stanley had always had a wicked and demented sense of humour. Like in fourth grade when he collected ladybugs in a plastic tub and watched them die because it was fascinating to him. Or in ninth grade when he found a rat in the woods and stripped it open to look at its internal organs for fun. He was never a normal child.

After dropping out of high school, he had been desperate to get away from his parents and his own little slice of hell that he called 'home'. He left and quickly found a new place. It was secluded... surrounded by miles and miles of woods. Its only neighbour being a vast lake a few miles east. A cabin by the lake. It was perfect.

He had always loved writing, and soon discovered that he held a talent for it. He began spending all of his time writing various screen plays and sending them off to different agents all across the country. Most of them were horrors with rather disturbing plotlines about young girls being stalked or kidnapped or murdered.

Miraculously, his screen plays were picked up and he had an agent. One of his first scripts was made into a movie... which wasn't too successful... but he didn't care. This was his dream. But after a while, directors began to say that his scripts weren't realistic or believable. Nothing angered him more.

But then Stanley decided that if they wanted realistic... that's what they were going to get.

Kimberly Parsons

Cindy Alexander

Ariel Delane

All girls had gone missing. No one knew where they were. Except from Stanley Caldwell. See, for his scripts to become more believable... he decided to do his own 'research'.

He kidnapped all three girls - separately - and took them to his cabin where he had set up a special room for his research. Not wanting to be caught out; he took on different personas - a milkman, a lifeguard, an old man. They worked everytime.

Stanley kept each girl for three days, taking notes on how they behaved, what their feelings were, what their thoughts were. Each girl felt differently, which Stanley loved. Nothing was worse than boring characters in a movie.

Then after the three days, he would drive the girl blindfolded to the large lake and take her out on his boat. Romantic? No. The boat would stop in the middle of the lake. He would remove the blindfold, attach a weight to their feet and then drop them overboard. But before dropping them to their deaths he would always ask them one question.

How do you feel right now?

Besides; he needed all the 'research' he could get.

After he finished with the last girl, he continuously wrote - his creativity sky high - and he managed to write almost an entire script in two nights. But then he hit a wall. He needed more girls.

This time, he adorned a raggedy old clown costume and painted his face. He checked his reflection and smiled to himself.

Perfect.

Stanley drove to the nearest gas station and just waited. Surely there would be a girl around here. And much to his pleasure; not even ten minutes after pulling into the gas station, a red topless convertible pulled in with three girls inside.

He smirked to himself.

Finally.


	7. Chapter 7

Two days. Two whole days had passed since they had been thrown in the small room, even though it felt like two months had passed.

Cat gripped the thick marker pen in her fist as she carved words into the turquoise coloured wall. She rest her head against the cool wall as she watched the pen flow, her curvy, girly writing emerging from it. Her big brown eyes were sad and lost.

_I want to go home._

She finished the sentence with a full-stop, jabbing the pen into the wall before sighing and bringing her hand down. It was late at night - she guessed - and Stanley had only visited them once so far, bringing them food and water like they were some pets that needed to be fed. Maybe they were.

Jade watched the redhead with sad eyes and moved over to sit beside her in the corner. She wrapped her arm around her shoulder and hugged her tightly. Cat sighed heavily and rest her head on Jade's shoulder, feeling slightly more comforted.

Tori was sitting in the middle of the room beside the hook on the floor that they were all attatched to, she had been tugging and prying at it for hours, trying to find someway to free them from this little slice of hell.

"We could take him," Tori's voice quietly whispered to the other girls, slightly fearful that Stanley could hear them.

Jade looked up and caught Tori's eyes, intruiged.

"There's three of us and one of him," she continued, still tugging at the hook in the floor in vain.

"Well what do you propose?" Jade asked, ready to try anything. She would kill the guy if she had to.

There was silence for a moment before Tori spoke again, "When he comes in, he usually puts the food in the middle of the floor. If one of us can get behind him and jump on him, maybe we could knock him out so we can steal his screwdriver and unchain ourselves and then leave," she whispered hurriedly.

Jade and Cat thought to themselves for a moment, before Cat spoke.

"Lets do it."

* * *

><p>Sure enough, about an hour later, Stanley came into the room holding plates of food and a bottle of water. Jade was in position at the sink, pretending to wash her face when he came in. He smiled at them as he crossed into the middle of the room before leaning down to place the food on the floor. Jade caught Tori's eyes as he leaned down and Tori nodded, signalling Jade's cue.<p>

Jade threw herself on top of Stanley, making him cry out in shock as she fell on his back. Her hands gripped his throat tightly as Tori and Cat moved towards him to find his screwdriver. But suddenly, Stanley's hand shot backwards and grabbed Jade's hair tightly in a vice-like grip. He managed to push her backwards and into the concrete wall, her head smacking against it violently.

Her grip faltered on his neck and he managed to free himself, spinning around and bringing his hand down on her face, the slap echoing in the small room. Tori and Cat gasped, their hearts stopping as he turned to them. But surprisingly, he just sneered at them before leaving, slamming the door loudly behind him.

"Jadey," Cat whimpered, going over to her best friend. Jade grabbed on to the redhead, her head spinning and her vision blurring as she fell to the floor.

Tori and Cat dragged her over to the mattress, letting her rest her head comfortably. Cat sat beside her and stroked her hair lovingly, just like she used to do when they were little kids. Whenever one of them got sick - which usually was Cat, since Jade rarely got sick - Jade would rest Cat's head in her lap and stroke her hair for hours, which instantly made Cat feel better. They discovered that it also worked with Jade when she caught the flu and had to stay in bed - Cat had spent many hours with her, braving the illness just to look after her best friend.

Tori sat at the end of the mattress and sighed heavily to herself.

That was not how she imagined that happening.

* * *

><p>Beck, Andre and Robbie were sitting together at a small table in the corner of Nozu, their plates piled in the middle of the table with a few small pieces of sushi left behind. The restaurant wasn't busy; only a few other tables were occupied.<p>

"Okay, I'm worried now," Robbie stated as he checked his phone - still no messages or calls from any of the girls.

Andre nodded, "Me too, something's definetely up," he said, playing with his chopsticks.

"Isn't there a way we can... I don't know... track their phones?" Beck suggested, trying to find any possible way to find out where the girls were.

"Oh yeah! What's that site called?" Andre agreed, suddenly hopeful.

"TrackThatPear?" Robbie guessed.

"Yes! C'mon, lets go to my RV so we can try it," Beck said, grabbing his car keys and standing up from his seat. Robbie and Andre did the same before they rushed out of the restaurant, their hearts hopeful.

* * *

><p>"Okay, lets hope this works," Andre said as he sat down next to Beck on the orange couch in the RV. Beck nodded as he started up his laptop and waited for the internet to open. Robbie was pacing back and forth, tossing his phone about in his hands to keep himself occupied as they searched for their girls.<p>

"Damn, we need their phone passwords to track them," Beck sighed defeatedly as he read the webpage.

Robbie sat down beside him, "Use Cat's. Hers is 'cupcake'," he said. Andre chuckled.

Beck typed in Cat's password and hit 'enter'. They held their breath as the webpage loaded and began to search for Cat's PearPhone.

"I hope this works," Andre breathed, tapping his feet nervously as his eyes watched the screen.

Silence fell in the RV as the boys watched the screen anxiously, praying that it would find Cat's phone.

Their hearts stopped as the page changed and then loaded a new page. The boys' eyes scanned over the webpage at the same time, reading the words quickly.

Cat's phone had been found.


	8. Chapter 8

"Where is it?" Robbie cried, eager to find the girls as soon as possible.

They read the screen again and Beck scrolled down, revealing where exactly Cat's phone had been located.

"A gas station in San Diego," Andre said, grabbing a notepad and pen before scribbling down the address. Beck made sure he had written it correctly before hurriedly shutting down the laptop and throwing it to the side.

He grabbed his car keys, "We're going to San Diego," he simply said. Andre and Robbie nodded and jumped up from the couch, following Beck outside into the cool night air. Andre took the passenger seat of Beck's car while Robbie took the back seat. Beck jumped into the driver's seat and started the car. He punched in the address to the GPS and waited for it to load before pulling out of his parent's driveway.

It was almost midnight, but they didn't care.

They needed to find their girls.

* * *

><p>It was around about 2am when they arrived at the gas station where Cat's phone had been tracked. The place was in complete darkness, only a few streetlights dimly lighting the station as they pulled in and jumped out of the car.<p>

"Do you see anything?" Robbie asked, eagerly looking around. There were only a few cars parked in the avaliable spaces.

Beck's eyes scanned over the cars, trying to see if Jade's was there. It wasn't. He shook his head, "Jade's car isn't here," he sighed, his heart falling.

"We don't even know if they took Jade's car," Andre said, shrugging his shoulders defeatedly.

"Wait..." Robbie started, walking around the corner. Beck and Andre followed him curiously as he wandered off. "Isn't that Cat's brother's car?" Robbie continued, pointing at a car some distance away.

Andre and Beck followed his finger and found a rusty, old, red convertible with no top. The boys looked at each other for a moment before rushing over to it.

"There's Cat's phone!" Robbie cried, his eyes finding the bright pink PearPhone sitting wedged in between the back seats.

"There's Jade's too!" Beck cried, finding the red PearPhone under the driver's seat.

They retrieved the phones and clicked through them, trying to find any clues as to where they had gone. But their hearts fell when they found nothing.

"This doesn't help at all," Andre sighed, leaning against the convertible.

"No, but we can go to the police. At least we have some evidence now," Beck said, pulling out his own black PearPhone and dialling 911.

The sooner they reported the girls as missing, the sooner they would (hopefully) get them back.

* * *

><p>The next morning, the girls awoke to the sound of the door slamming open. They opened their tired and bleary eyes and found Stanley staring down at them. He held a bag in his hand, but they couldn't tell what was inside.<p>

"You," he stated, pointing at one of the girls. They looked up and found that he was pointing at Cat.

The redhead's breath caught in her throat as she looked him in the eyes. He threw the bag down to her, "Get dressed, cupcake. I'm letting you go today," he whispered, unscrewing her cuff from her foot before leaving the room.

Cat looked up at Jade and Tori with wide eyes, "I don't want to go if you're still here," she whimpered, her big eyes lost and conflicted.

Jade took Cat's hands, "Kitten, don't worry about us. He's letting you go, so go," she whispered. Cat stared up into Jade's eyes and looked behind her to Tori who nodded.

She sighed and opened the plastic bag, finding her original clothes inside, but now clean and dry. She pulled them on and waited for Stanley to return.

Not long after, the door opened again and Stanley walked in holding a blindfold this time. "Now, I'm going to have to blindfold you so you don't see where I take you, okay cupcake?" he asked, holding the blindfold up.

Cat swallowed hard and nodded, her hand tightly clutching Jade's. She held her breath as the blindfold was slid over her head and positioned over her eyes. She whimpered as her hand was ripped from Jade's before being placed in Stanley's own cold hand. A frown covered her face as she felt her hands being tied together and her cuff being replaced on her left ankle, but she didn't want to question it.

"Come along, cupcake," he whispered, pulling her from the room.

Tori and Jade stood together and watched fearfully as Cat was pulled out of the room and the door slammed closed behind her.

* * *

><p>After driving for what felt like hours, the car stopped and Cat was gently pulled out. In the distance, she could hear water. She frowned in confusion as she was taken away from the car.<p>

"Now, to get to where we're going, we have to go on a boat, okay?" Stanley asked.

Cat only nodded, not wanting to speak in case she ruined her chance of getting free.

Beneath her feet, she could hear her footsteps on wood, which must have been the dock, as when they reached a certain point, she was pulled onto the boat which rocked uneasily on the water. She heard the boat being started up before it begain moving quickly on the water, making her stomach do flips.

The boat stopped after about ten minutes and came to a halt on top of the water. She heard a clicking noise, but figured that it was just the boat turning off. She felt her arms being pulled and she stood up.

"I'm going to take the blindfold off, and you just leave. Okay?" he said, pulling her across the boat.

Cat nodded.

She felt him reach up and her blindfold was removed. It was still dark outside since it was early morning, maybe only 4am at the latest. As her eyes adjusted to being able to see, she suddenly realised that something was wrong. Very wrong.

They were in the middle of the water.

As she looked around, she began to hyperventilate. Her big brown eyes grew wider and she looked up at him for an answer.

"I lied," he simply said.

Tears filled Cat's eyes as she looked around, looking for some kind of dry land. But there was none.

Stanley grabbed Cat's wrists and pulled her into him, "You are very special," he whispered, pressing a kiss to her forehead, making her squirm uncomfortably and whimper in fear.

Suddenly, he let go of her wrists and she fell backwards into the water, going under for a few seconds before rising. She panted and spat the water from her mouth. Tears clouded her vision as she looked up at him.

Her eyes flickered over to a large weight that was sitting by the edge of the boat. And it clicked.

The weight was attached to her foot.

Cat began screaming, hoping that someone, anyone, would help her. But it was too late. She could only watch helplessly as Stanley pushed the weight over the edge of the boat.

As it fell quickly through the water, it yanked on Cat's foot and brought her down with it.

She couldn't do anything as it dragged her further and further into the abyss.


	9. Chapter 9

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Back at the cabin, Tori and Jade were sitting in the corner of the room together talking quietly.<p>

"Do you think he'll really let Cat go?" Tori asked, picking at her nails.

Jade sighed, "I hope so," was all she said, her mind racing at a mile a minute as she prayed for her best friend.

"I hope she's okay," Tori sighed, resting her head back against the wall as she too thought about the little rehead.

Silence fell over the two of them for a few minutes until Tori broke it.

"Do you think he'll let us go too?" she asked.

Jade shrugged, "I don't know. I doubt he'll just let all three of us go without doing anything," she said.

Tori nodded, "True."

The two of them became lost in their own thoughts as they considered the possibilities of what might happen to them.

Tori suddenly froze, "You don't think he'll..." she trailed off, not able to finish her sentence out of fear.

Jade knew what she meant and just looked at her, unable to come up with a positive answer.

The two girls just looked at each other for a few moments before looking away.

What would happen to them?

* * *

><p>Overnight, the police had sent out a search party in the San Diego area after hearing the case from Beck, Andre and Robbie. Several teams of police were searching all areas of San Diego in hopes of finding the three girls.<p>

None of the boys had slept at all. It was around about 4am or so, but they weren't even tired in the slightest. They were too anxious to find their girls. So far, the police hadn't found much. But they wouldn't give up hope that easily.

They had decided to return to the RV, since they were no use just sitting around at the gas station. After giving all their information to the police, they felt like they were just in the way.

"Do you think they'll find them?" Andre asked as he lay on the couch, unable to fall asleep.

Robbie and Beck nodded in response.

"Yeah, we just need to stay positive," Beck said, running a hand through his unruly hair.

They just hoped that they weren't too late.

* * *

><p>As Cat fell through the water, she could faintly hear the boat speeding away from the scene of the crime.<p>

_This is it. I'm going to die_.

She could feel herself beginning to run out of breath, and knew that death was imminent.

Just as she accepted the fact, she was suddenly grabbed by two hands. Her brown eyes flew open and found a diver staring back at her, his eyes wide with fear mirrored her own. He quickly grabbed his mouth piece and shoved it into her mouth, supplying her with oxygen for a few moments. He then produced a knife from his belt and cut the plastic that was attaching her wrists together.

As Cat looked around, she became aware of another diver behind her who was down by her feet and cutting the rope that attached her to the weight.

Once free, the two divers pulled Cat upwards, desperate to get her out of the water.

When they surfaced, Cat spit the mouth piece out and took in a massive, painful breath before coughing loudly. The divers removed their masks and made sure she could breathe.

"You're gonna be okay, you're gonna be okay," the man told her as he held her up.

Cat could only scream loudly, her eyes wide and looking around for the man who did this to her. Her arms flailed wildly above the water as her body entered panic mode.

"Hey, hey! You're okay, you're okay," the diver soothed, trying to keep her still so she didn't slip back under.

"Do you know who did this to you?" the other diver asked.

Cat breathed loudly and quickly, beginning to hyperventilate as she relived the past few moments. She looked into the diver's eyes before beginning to sob loudly.

"Okay, lets get her on the boat," the diver called before beginning to pull her through the water to the boat that was sitting around the corner, hidden by some rocks.

As soon as she was on the boat, she was wrapped in several blankets as the boat started up and moved quickly across the water to dry land. She cried loudly into her blankets, unable to believe what had just happened to her.

* * *

><p>Cat was taken back to a small cosy house and was dried off before paramedics could take a look at her. She was deemed to be okay, but just needed some rest. The police also arrived and were elated when they realised that she was one of the missing girls that had been reported. They attempted to ask her a few questions, but she could only give limited answers.<p>

"Can you tell us what he did to you?" one of the officers asked.

She swallowed hard, "He kept us locked in a room, and we... we were chained to the floor. He- he fed us maybe... twice a day? That was it," she explained slowly.

"Okay, now what about your friends?"

"They're still there," she whispered, her eyes growing sad as she thought about Tori and Jade who were still trapped.

"Honey, do you want to call someone?" one of the police officers asked her.

Cat nodded and took the phone that he handed to her. She slowly punched in the number and waited as it rang before the other person answered, and she spoke hoarsely.

"Robbie?"


	10. Chapter 10

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>At the RV, all three boys had fallen asleep from pure exhaustion. Andre was sprawled out over the couch with his head buried under one of the pillows, Robbie had curled up in a ball on the floor, and Beck had collapsed onto his bed with his legs hanging over the side.<p>

It was around about 7am when Robbie's phone rang loudly, startling them from their sleep. The boys groaned as they were rudely awoken. Robbie reached into his back pocket and retrieved his phone, cracking one eye open to press the answer button before closing it again.

"Hello?" he answered, his voice croaky from sleep.

In a matter of two seconds, Robbie went from being on the verge of falling back asleep to completely wide awake when he heard the voice coming through the phone. His breath caught in his throat and he sat up immediately, startling Andre and Beck who were rubbing their eyes tiredly.

"What?" Andre asked confusedly as he watched Robbie in his shocked state.

Robbie looked up at him, "It's Cat," he whispered breathlessly.

Andre and Beck locked eyes before immediately rushing over to where Robbie was.

"Where is she?" Beck cried.

"Cat? Where are you?" Robbie asked into the phone. His heart pounded in his chest, but then began to break when Cat started crying softly. His eyes grew sad as he listened to her sobbing. "Cat. Sweetheart, calm down," he soothed, wanting nothing more than to hug her.

"Put it on speaker," Andre whispered, desperate to find out if Cat knew where Tori and Jade were.

Robbie clicked the speakerphone button, letting Cat's sobs fill the RV. Andre and Beck's eyes saddened.

"Cat, we're coming to get you. Where are you?" Beck asked, grabbing his school notepad and a pen and beginning to write down the address as she spoke it.

"We'll be there soon. Don't worry, little red," Andre said, smiling as Cat managed to let out a small giggle at her nickname, before Robbie hung up the phone.

* * *

><p>Back inside the cabin, Jade and Tori were anxiously awaiting news about Cat after hearing a car door slam outisde. They sat against the wall, ready to face Stanley. They heard footsteps walking down the hall towards them before the door opened, revealing him holding a plate of food and another bottle of water in his hands.<p>

"Did you let Cat go?" Jade asked immediately, standing up.

Stanley just smirked, "Of course, she's free now," he answered.

Tori and Jade looked at each other suspiciously, unsure of whether to believe him or not. He smiled at them before placing the food on the floor and leaving the room.

"Something isn't right," Jade whispered.

Tori nodded in agreement, "Yeah, why would he just let us go after this? Especially when we could go to the police."

Jade sighed and slid down the wall to sit back down beside her. Silence fell over the two girls for a few moments before Tori broke it.

"What if... what if he did something to Cat," she said fearfully.

Jade looked at her, unable to speak as her heart began pounding in her chest.

"Oh my God,"

* * *

><p>After an hour and a half of driving, the boys finally arrived at the address Cat had told them. They jumped out of the car and ran straight for the front door. Judging by the police cars sitting in the driveway, this was the right place. Beck banged on the door and waited for an answer.<p>

A police officer opened the door and gave them a questioning look.

"We're friends of Cat's," Andre explained hopefully.

The officer nodded and moved to let them inside before closing the door. "She's through there," he told them, pointing to what looked to be a living room. They thanked him before hurrying down the corridor towards the room. As soon as they entered, they caught sight of the bright red hair that they new and loved.

Cat spun around as she heard footsteps enter the room and her breath caught in her throat as she found three of the people that she loved so much. She jumped up from the couch and ran over to them, discarding her blanket on the floor. She ran straight into Robbie's arms and Beck and Andre joined the hug, happy to have one of their girls back safe and sound in their arms.

Robbie tightened his arms around the redhead's waist as she began to sob into his neck, "Shh," he soothed. Andre and Beck looked at each other and nodded before stepping back slightly, letting Cat and Robbie have their moment. Robbie began to rock her back and forth lightly, trying to calm her down as much as possible.

Cat pulled away and looked up at him, her eyes red and puffy from all of her crying. He wiped her tears away from her cheeks and kissed her forehead comfortingly. She turned and hugged Beck tightly before doing the same to Andre. They sat down on the couch as Cat wrapped herself back in her blanket before curling up in Robbie's lap.

"So... what happened?" Andre asked, breaking the ice.

"We were kidnapped by this guy," Cat whispered, feeling more comfortable about talking about the ordeal now that the guys were there. One of the police officers took out a notepad and began writing down what she was saying.

"He took us to his cabin and locked us in a room and chained us to the floor," she continued, her voice cracking. The guys weren't used to hearing her voice being as low as it was now, it was always high and happy.

"He tried to drown Jade first," her voice broke as her eyes teared up, her hand coming to cup her mouth as she thought about her best friend.

Beck froze. His fists clenched tightly, his nails digging into his palms as his mind began to race, filled with horrifying thoughts about what might have happened to Jade.

"He said he was going to let me go," Cat was sobbing now, only able to speak in short sentences, "He threw me in the lake," she cried, burying her face in Robbie's chest. Robbie swallowed back his own tears as he rubbed her back soothingly.

They looked up as a man entered the room holding a cup of coffee. He smiled at them, "My wife and I were diving when we found her. See, we dive in the morning just before the sun comes up. That's when the lake is quietest. We were just about to finish up when we hear something being thrown in the water, and then we see Cat falling through the water with her ankle attached to a weight. I grabbed her and let her use my oxygen mask while my wife cut the rope joined to the weight before we pulled her up to the surface," he explained.

They boys were speechless. They had almost lost Cat. If the man and his wife hadn't been diving, Cat would have died. She would still be there if it wasn't for them.

But what about Jade and Tori?

* * *

><p><em>Don't forget to follow me on Twitter: https:  / #!/ LizandAriana_

_And subscribe on youtube: http: /www .youtube. com / user / LizArianaJadeCat_

_:)_


	11. Chapter 11

_New chapter!_

_Don't forget, if you have a story request, just DM me or tweet me it ;)_

* * *

><p>Tori and Jade jumped in fright as the door to the room suddenly opened and Stanley appeared with a bag in his hand. He walked to stand in front of them and looked between them for a moment before raising his hand and pointing at Jade.<p>

"Your turn," he said, throwing the bag at her before kneeling down to undo her cuff and leaving the room.

Tori turned to Jade, her eyes wide. Jade bit her lower lip and looked back at her, unsure of what to do. She then looked down to the bag and opened it. Inside were her original clothes, much like the bag Cat had been given before she had been taken away. Jade sighed and shrugged before beginning to dress herself in her clothes which were now clean and dry.

Once Jade was dressed, Tori walked over to her and embraced her in a tight hug. Surprisingly, Jade accepted the hug, and returned it just as tightly. Neither of them knew what to say, so they just stayed silent, the hug saying enough for them.

Stanley returned a few minutes later and attached Jade's cuff back to her foot but unscrewed it from the floor, and tied her hands together before blindfolding her and leading her out of the room slowly. Tori watched on with sad and worried eyes, knowing that she couldn't do anything at the moment.

* * *

><p>Cat's head was beginning to hurt from all of the questions that were being thrown at her, and she had resorted to just either nodding or shaking her head from it's place on Robbie's chest. The questioning officers looked at each other and decided to give her a break, before moving on to question the people that had found Cat.<p>

"Does anyone else tend to use that lake?" they asked, flipping to a new page in their notebook.

The man - now known as Roger - thought for a moment, "Umm... there's Stan, he sometimes dives in the lake," he thought out loud.

"Do you have any pictures of this man?"

The woman - Melissa - nodded, "I think we have one somewhere. We went diving with him once and I'm sure there's a picture somewhere," she said, standing up and walking over to a small bookcase. She hovered over a few books before pulling one out, which appeared to be a photo album. She flicked through it for a few moments before stopping.

"Here, that's him on the far left," she announced, pulling the picture out. It looked at least a few years old, but it was still good quality. The police examined it for a moment before walking over to Cat.

"Cat? Is this him?" one of the officers asked, holding the picture out to Cat.

She reached up and took the photograph from him. Her eyes squinted as she scanned over it. And then she froze. She let out a whimper and threw the photo onto the floor, her hands coming up to cup her mouth. Robbie's hands rubbed her back, trying to calm her down.

"That's him," she whimpered, her eyes filling with tears.

"Are you sure? I mean, Stan's a nice guy. I don't think he could hurt anyone," Melissa said.

Cat sobbed and nodded from behind her hands.

The officers stood up from their seats and spoke quickly into their radios before turning to Melissa and Roger, "Do you have this man's address?" one of them asked.

Roger shook his head, "No, but I could probably show you where he lives since we visited him once," he offered.

The officers nodded, "Great, lets go."

* * *

><p>"Where are you taking me?" Jade asked for what felt like the millionth time.<p>

Stanley sighed, "You talk too much," he growled, speeding up slightly on the road.

Jade rolled her eyes beneath her blindfold and sighed to herself as she sat back against the backseat of the car.

Finally, the car stopped and Jade breathed a sigh of relief as she was pulled from the car.

"Now, to get to where we're going, we have to go on a boat, okay?" Stanley asked, repeating the phrase he had spoken to Cat.

"Whatever," Jade mumbled as she was pulled along what sounded like a dock before she was helped onto a boat.

Stanley rolled his eyes.

_I can't wait to get rid of this one. She'll be the best one yet._

* * *

><p>Cat held Robbie's hand tightly as the police car sped along the narrow road, her stomach doing flips. She, Robbie and Andre were squeezed into the backseat while Beck took the front seat, and Melissa and Roger took the second police car with the other officer. Both cars were speeding along the road with the sirens blaring and the lights flashing brightly.<p>

Robbie looked down at Cat and pressed a kiss to her forehead, which helped to calm her down a little, but not much. She looked up at him, "I just hope we get there in time," she whispered. Robbie nodded in agreement, thinking the same thing.

Beck and Andre were pretty much in the same boat; their hearts were racing and their palms were sweating anxiously, praying that their girls were okay.

Within a matter of minutes, they arrived at Stanley's cabin, and shivers ran down Cat's spine as they pulled up in front of it. Everyone rushed out of the cars and up to the front door. The officers kept the kids back whilst they knocked down the door and made sure it was safe before letting them in.

"Cat, show us where he kept you," one of the officers said as he looked around with his gun held up.

Cat nodded and quickly walked down the corridor until she found the laundrey room with the secret prison behind it. She found the door but whimpered, "It's locked!" she cried.

They looked around and quickly found a set of keys and handed them to Cat. There weren't many keys, so it didn't take her long to find the right one and twist it in the keyhole. She pulled the door open and ran inside.

Tori jumped in fright as the door to the room swung open as Cat ran in.

"Cat!" she cried, jumping up and embracing the redhead.

Andre was second to enter the room, and his heart broke as he found Tori chained to the floor with only a robe to keep her warm. He rushed over to her and hugged her tightly as she began to cry in his arms. As Cat pulled away from Tori to let Andre hug her, she noticed that something was very wrong.

"Where's Jade?" she asked.

"He took her away to set her free," Tori sobbed as she clung to Andre's shirt.

Cat's eyes widened as her breathing stopped, "No!" she cried, tears filling her eyes.

Beck looked at her with worry filling his body, "Cat? What's wrong?" he asked, unsure if he wanted to know the truth.

"He's not going to let her go! He's going to drown her like he tried to drown me!" Cat sobbed, her hands covering her mouth as heart wrenching sobs threatened to spill out.

"Oh my God."


	12. Chapter 12

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"Wait, Cat? He tried to drown you?" Tori asked, her voice wobbling.<p>

Cat sniffed and nodded, tears running down her cheeks, "Uh huh, and now he's going to do the same to Jade!" she cried, burying her face in her hands. Robbie wrapped his arms around her tightly, trying to comfort her.

"Where do you think he is right now?" one of the police officers asked Cat.

Cat tried to speak through her sobs, but was unable to. Thankfully, Robbie was thinking the same thing, and spoke for her.

"The lake. Where he tried to drown Cat," Robbie spoke up, realising where Stanley might be with Jade. Cat whimpered behind her hands.

The officers quickly freed Tori from her chain before everyone rushed out of the cabin and back into the police cars. "Hurry," Cat whimpered as the car started. Beck ran a hand through his hair as the car began to speed away. He prayed silently that they made it in time. He refused to let that sick pervert drown Jade.

The cars sped along the narrow roads, screeching around the corners and bends as they desperately tried to get there in time. Everyone managed to breathe the smallest sigh of relief as the large lake came into view.

"Okay, everyone onto the boat!" the officers called as they rushed along the dock towards the police boat that was kept there for emergencies - much like this one.

The officers climbed onto the boat first, then Roger and Melissa, and then Tori and Andre, and finally Robbie who lifted Cat down onto the boat after him. They took their seats as the boat began to speed along the water, making each of their stomachs do flips.

* * *

><p>Jade sighed to herself as she finally felt the boat come to a halt on top of the water. She couldn't wait to get away from this freak and report him to the police. She fought a smirk at the thought of him behind bars for all of this. Hands took hold of hers and pulled her up from the seat.<p>

"I'm just going to take the blindfold off of you, and then you can go," Stanley's voice whispered in her ear, making her shiver in disgust.

"Whatever," she spat, ready to get far away from him.

She felt the blindfold being pulled up from her eyes and she opened them as it was completely removed from her head. But then she froze as she took in the surroundings. "What?" she whispered, her head turning frantically from either side, looking for some sort of escape.

Stanley smirked, "I lied. Just like I lied to Cat," he spoke softly and calmly.

Jade's eyes narrowed and she brought up her tied hands before smacking them across his cheek, rage filling her body. "What did you do to Cat?" she seethed as he grabbed her arms.

He chuckled softly, "Lets just say, you're about to join her in a few moments," he told her, glancing behind her to the water beneath them.

Jade's body suddenly filled with fear as well as rage. She attempted to hit him again, but he held her arms tightly in his firm grasp

Stanley kicked his right foot out, sending a heavy weight straight down into the water. Jade gasped as she felt her body being tugged roughly, realising her foot was attached to it via a rope.

"You're sick," she spat, her voice wavering as she fought to stay strong.

He chuckled and pressed a long kiss to her forehead, making her gag in her mouth.

Just as he was about to release her body from his grasp, he suddenly heard a boat approaching his. Panic set in as he realised he was about to be found out.

"Stanley! Don't do it!" Roger's voice yelled from the upcoming boat.

Jade looked around and her heart jumped into her throat as she found Beck standing beside Roger. Their eyes locked for a minute, and his heart broke at the fear he found in her bright blue eyes. Jade could only stare at him, her eyes wide with fear.

Suddenly, Stanley's grasp on Jade loosened, and he dropped her right into the water, the weight quickly pulling her down into the deep lake.

"JADE!" Beck yelled as he helplessly watched her fall into the water.

"Jadey!" Cat sobbed, her hands gripping her red hair at the roots as panic filled every fibre of her body.

Beck sprung into action and bravely jumped overboard, forgetting about his own safety as he dove into the dark waters. He could only make out a few things, but could clearly see Jade falling through the water. He jumped as he felt a presence beside him, turning to find one of the officers dressed in diving gear. They swam together quickly towards Jade.

Beck reached out and grabbed her arm tightly, refusing to let go as the weight continued to weigh her down. The officer swam lower and cut the rope attaching her foot to the weight. Jade's joined hands grasped at Beck's jacket as he and the diver worked together to quickly pull her up to the surface.

When they emerged, the second officer pulled Jade's arms and hauled her shivering body up onto the boat. Beck ran a hand over his soaked face and coughed and spluttered as he accidentally inhaled some of the water. He too was pulled onto the boat and sat beside Jade who was being wrapped in numerous blankets. As soon as they were safe, the two officers dived into the water and swam deep into the dark depths of the lake.

"Where are they going?" Beck asked as he shivered violently.

"To catch Stan. He jumped overboard to get away," Melissa explained whilst wrapping another blanket around Jade's shivering body before wrapping one around Beck's shoulders.

Cat threw herself onto Jade and hugged her best friend tightly as she sobbed into her shoulder. Jade fought not to cry, but couldn't hold back as she finally allowed herself to break down. Heaving sobs wracked her body as she and Cat clung together, both of them reliving the last few minutes.

Beck swallowed hard and wrapped an arm around Jade's waist, slipping it under the various blankets to hold her tightly, trying to comfort her in any way. Robbie sat down beside Cat and pulled her to him, hugging her tightly.

Jade turned from Cat and looked up at Beck. His usual tan skin was pale from the cold water, and his hair was stuck to his forehead. He gazed back down at her before pressing a kiss to her forehead, letting her know that he was there for her. In turn, this brought on even more tears for Jade and she began sobbing into his neck.

"He's gone!" one of the officers yelled as they emerged from the water.

Tori frowned from her place on the other side of the boat with Andre, "What do you mean 'he's gone'? He has to be there somewhere!" she cried furiously, feeling Andre's hand taking hold of hers and squeezing it.

"Don't worry, we'll keep looking. But you kids need to get back to dry land right now," the other officer said as they climbed onto the boat.

The kids breathed a sigh of relief as the boat began speeding back to dry land. But all of their minds were focused on one question.

_How could he be gone?_


	13. Chapter 13

Once the boat arrived back at the dock, Beck lifted Jade - who was still shaking and crying - and carried her to one of the police cars. Her hands clung to his shirt as he climbed into the backseat with her and hugged her close, "You're okay, shh..." he soothed, gently rocking her back and forth as everyone else piled into both police cars.

"I can't believe what just happened," Tori said shakily as she and Andre climbed into the second police car with Roger and Melissa.

Andre nodded, "Yeah, me neither. I'm just glad we got there in time."

The police cars arrived back at Roger and Melissa's house in record time and they rushed Jade inside, eager to calm her down. One of the officers carried Jade into the house and set her down on the comfortable couch that Cat had been sitting on not long ago. Melissa rushed around, gathering as many blankets and pillows as possible and wrapping Jade up. As soon as Jade was settled, the officers left the house to go back to the lake and find Stanley.

Jade sank as far as she could into the large couch, trying to hide underneath the blankets as her mind reeled from what had just happened to her. She barely even noticed Beck sitting down beside her until he took her cold hand in his own warm one. Her sad blue eyes flickered upwards and met his own concerned hazel ones.

"How do you feel?" he asked, his thumb stroking the back of her hand. Jade opened her mouth to speak, but found that she couldn't form words, only sobs as she broke down again. Beck's eyes saddened and he wrapped his arms around her, letting her cry. "It's okay," he whispered against her hair, "It's over now."

"I hope they find him," Tori said from her position by the door.

Andre nodded, "He can't get away with this," he whispered.

Silence fell over the room as they became lost in their own thoughts.

"I thought I was going to die," Jade spoke up, her voice hoarse.

"Me too," Cat whispered, feeling Robbie's arms tighten around her waist.

"I would have been next," Tori said softly, shaking her head.

Roger smiled sadly, "Well, you're all safe now. Don't worry, I'm sure they'll catch him. In the meantime, can we do anything for you girls?"

Jade shook her head silently, closing her eyes and leaning against Beck's shoulder.

"I could really use a shower," Tori said hopefully.

Melissa smiled, "Of course, follow me," she said, leaving the living room as Tori walked behind her.

"Cat, do you want anything?" Robbie asked, looking down at the redhead.

She shook her head, "No, I just wanna sit here," she whispered, resting her head against his chest and closing her eyes.

Roger looked between the teenagers and shrugged before leaving the room.

Jade brought her head up from Beck's shoulder and her eyes met his once again. They held each other's gaze for a few moments until Jade finally spoke, breaking their peaceful silence, "You saved me," she whispered. Beck simply nodded and tightened his arms around her. Jade managed a small smile, "Thank you," she breathed, her eyes tearing up once again.

Beck leaned down and kissed her forehead, "I couldn't just stand there and watch you drown," he said softly, his warm breath tickling Jade's forehead.

Andre smiled softly as he watched their exchange from his place on the arm of the couch, "You're a hero, man," he told Beck, reaching over and patting his shoulder. Beck chuckled and shook his head, running a hand through his damp hair.

"You are," Jade whispered sincerely, looking up at him. He gazed back down at her and before he realised what he was doing, his lips were pressed against hers. Jade didn't protest, she just wanted to be as close to him as possible.

Cat gasped quietly and happily as she watched Beck kiss Jade. She grinned, knowing that things were about to get a lot better for them. Robbie chuckled and turned to Cat, raising an eyebrow. She just giggled softly and pecked his lips sweetly, making a large grin spread across his face.

Andre watched the couples with a smile on his face, until he realised he was the only one without a partner, "Aww man," he sighed, looking around and realising Tori was away. The rest of the teenagers laughed quietly at him, and even Jade managed to crack a smile.

* * *

><p>Several hours later, the front door to the house opened and the two police officers walked in. The teenagers sat up expectantly when they entered the living room. "Well?" Cat asked, the hope evident in her voice.<p>

One of the officers sighed, "He's gone," he said, shaking his head.

Robbie frowned, "How can he be gone? He only jumped into the lake, he has to be there somewhere!" he cried. Cat took his large hand in her own small one and squeezed it softly.

"We searched the entire length and depth of the lake. His boat is still there, but he's not," the other officer explained sadly.

"If he is still down there somewhere, he's probably dead. The body should float up in the next week or two," the first officer continued.

"We'll keep our eye out," Roger offered with a small smile.

"I hope the fish pick him clean," Jade spat, her eyes cold as they watched the rain fall heavily outside the large window.

"Can we go home now?" Tori asked hopefully, looking up at the officers from her place on the couch.

They nodded, "Of course, we'll contact you if anything new happens regarding Stanley. But you're free to go," the second officer smiled.

The teenagers stood up and began to get ready to leave and go home to LA. Cat walked over to Roger and Melissa and smiled at them, "Thank you for... everything. If it wasn't for you, I'd probably be dead," she said as she hugged them, her voice filled with emotion.

They smiled down at her, "Don't mention it," Melissa said, stroking Cat's hair.

"I just hope they find him," Roger sighed.

After saying their goodbyes, the teenagers squeezed into Beck's car. He and Andre sat in the front, while the girls and Robbie managed to fit into the backseat. They waved to Melissa and Roger as they drove away, praying that they would never have to return to this place under the same circumstances.

Once they were on the freeway, they managed to breathe a small sigh of relief, knowing that it was all over. Jade sighed to herself as she watched the cars speed past them, "Hey Cat?" she asked, looking over to the redhead, who looked up at the sound of her name.

"We're never coming to San Diego again."


	14. Chapter 14

_It's a short one, but it's worth it!_

_Enjoy ;)_

* * *

><p><em>Several weeks later.<em>

It's a warm and sunny afternoon in downtown Los Angeles. Two people are sitting in the middle of a cafe. Their plates are empty and their glasses are only half full. They are deep in conversation, and no one takes any notice of them.

One of the people, a woman, laughs quietly as she looks at the other person, a man. She smiles excitedly, "That is so hot! Great story, it's like Cabin By The Lake but without the water. I just have one question... So, he buries these girls alive, right? Right, in his backyard. So... how does he choose the girls?"

The man smiles calmly, "By their hands," he answers, reaching out to take the woman's right hand, "Whether or not they fit his," he continues as he laces their fingers together.

The woman giggles, "Scary!"

"You've been chosen," the man whispers, his face is completely calm and his eyes are friendly behind his glasses. The woman giggles nervously and pulls her hand away, her eyes searching his face to find out if he is being serious or not.

"How long does it take to die when he buries them?" she moves on, leaning forward in interest.

He smiles and sighs, "I don't know... I'm still doing the research..."

She frowns slightly and stares at him before letting out another nervous giggle, again unsure if he is being serious.

The man smiles and looks down at his gold watch, "I'm sorry, but I have to be somewhere else," he says, standing up from his seat.

The woman nods, "Of course, it was wonderful to finally meet you, Mr Wells," she smiles, tossing her blonde hair over her shoulder as she shakes his hand.

After parting ways, the man walks down the street and turns the corner. He smiles as he finds his destination.

Hollywood Arts High School.

He enters the large building and finds the main reception. The woman behind the desk smiles at him, "Hello! How can I help you today, sir?" she asks happily.

"Hi, I'm here for an interview with Helen," he says with a charming smile.

"Oh of course, hang on two seconds and I'll get her for you," she says, standing up from her chair and going into another room.

As he waits, he looks around the large hallway near the reception and watches the students walking around on their way to class. He jumps in surprise as he suddenly feels a hand on his arm. Turning around, he finds a woman standing beside him. She grins at him.

"Hello! You must be Mr Wells, I'm Helen; Prinicpal of Hollywood Arts," she introduces herself, shaking his hand.

He smiles, "Please, call me Stanley."

* * *

><p><em>Dun. Dun. Duuuuun!<em>

_There will be a sequal coming soon, I promise!_

_Also, I just found out that this story is nominated for Best Movie Remake in The Topaz Awards... what? THANK YOU!_

_Thanks for reading and reviewing, I love you all!_

_xoxo_


End file.
